The Mystery of Camp Shooting Star
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: Third in my second generation series. Taylor, Shaggy Jr and their friends attend a summer camp for kids and monsters but with rumors swirling about something in the woods will this be fun at all?
1. Chapter 1

"Kids get up" Christina called out.

Silence.

"Taylor" Christina said knocking on her eldest daughter's door.

"Yes?" Taylor asked opening the door.

"Get ready and come to breakfast" Christina replied gently.

"Yes ma'am" Taylor replied shutting the door slowly.

"SJ time to get up" Christina called knocking on her son's door.

Silence.

"SJ breakfast time" Christina called again.

This time her son opened the door yawning.

"Good morning sweetie" Christina said.

"Morning Mom what's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes and eggs"

"And bacon too?"

"Yes your father's working on it now get ready please"

"Yes ma'am"

"Thank you"

Christina went on getting her youngest children ready before leading them to the table.

"Why are we getting up so early?" Sammie asked as she followed Scooby into the dining room

"Because your going to summer camp today" Scooby replied as Christina passed him a plate of food.

"But why?" Sammie asked confused.

"Because camp is fun"

"It is?"

"Yes"

* * *

Meanwhile at Jackson and Velma's house.

"Jackie time to get up" Jackson called from the kitchen.

The nine year old came into the dining room yawning.

"Good morning sunshine" Jackson said with a laugh.

"Morning sweetie" Velma said turning away from the stove.

"Morning" Jackie replied slumping into her seat.

"Are you excited?" Jackson asked.

"No what if they don't like me?"

"They will and besides all of your friends are going" Jackson replied.

"How long is camp again?"

"Two weeks"

"But that's so long"

"Oh it'll be time to go home before you know it"

"I hope so"

* * *

At Fred and Daphne's house.

"Wake up Daisy" Daphne said shaking her daughter slightly.

"What's going on?" Daisy asked sitting up.

"Summer camp starts today" Daphne reminded her.

"Oh yeah" Daisy said as the realization hit her.

"Come on it's breakfast time"

"Okay"

* * *

Later at Shaggy and Christina's house.

"Tooth brush?" Christina asked reading from the checklist.

"Check"

"Soap"

"Check"

"Swimsuits?"

"Check"

"Sunglasses?"

"Check"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Yes we've got everything Mom" Taylor replied.

"Remind me why we can't take our cards" Shaggy Jr said.

"Because I don't want you to lose them"

"Aren't they going?" Taylor asked gesturing to her younger siblings.

"No they're too young" Christina replied.

"Not fair" Luke pouted.

"It's okay Luke you'll be able to go when you're older"

"Promise?"

"Fairy's honor" Christina said.

"Let's load up guys" Shaggy called from the doorway.

"Coming"

It took two and a half hours to get there. The camp: Camp Shooting Star was a camp for monsters and humans. It'd been decided the kids would go shortly after their last mystery. Jackie was a little apprehensive about it considering rain could occur at any moment. Daisy was excited while the twins and Sammie were on the fence about it. They weren't sure what to expect. Christina and Shaggy had told them repeatedly that this would be fun. All too soon the camp came into view. Row after row of cabins, a barn, and a pool could be seen. Shaggy parked the car and the kids quickly jumped out. Soon Jackie and Daisy arrived waving excitedly at their friends.

"Come on everyone let's go" Christina said leading the group to thee check in area while Shaggy watched the younger kids.

"Last name?" A woman at the welcome table inquired.

"Rogers" Christina replied.

"Taylor and Shaggy Jr?"

"Yes ma'am" Taylor replied.

"I'm Kate you can go join the other campers and their parents"

"Thank you"

After everyone had been checked in they went to the mess hall and waited.

"Taylor? Shaggy Jr?"

Hearing their names the twins turned and saw Tyler.

"Tyler what are you doing here?"

"My Mom signed me up. She said it would be good for me what about you guys?"

"Our parents said it'd be fun" Taylor replied.

"Guys I'm sitting right here you know" Christina reminded her children.

"Sorry Mom" the twins said in unison.

"Hey look here come the others" Christina said pointing to the door.

Jackie,Daisy and Sammie rushed in to find their friends. Sammie had been held back due to misunderstanding that Shaggy had to clear up.

"Hey Tyler" Jackie greeted noticing the boy.

"Hey Jackie hi Daisy"

"Hi"e

"Shh it's starting" Christina said as someone walked out on the makeshift stage.

"Yes ma'am"

"Hello everyone welcome to camp are you excited?" A chipper teenager asked.

The kids cheered and the twins covered their ears.

"Well good. My name is Janet and I'm here to go over camp rules and stuff like that to ensure you all stay safe"

The rules were your slandered camp rules such as no swimming when the lifeguard isn't present. No going out after lights out. Just the basics.

"Well I'm sure our wonderful camp directer would like to speak now so let's all welcome James" Janet said clapping as James walked on stage.

James was a average looking man in his early thirties. He wore faded jeans and a tee shirt with the camp name on it.

"Hello everyone are we ready for another exciting time at camp?"

The crowd cheered once more.

"Good well I'll be hanging around all summer if you need me. I hope you enjoy yourselves and don't worry if you want to call your parents at anytime come to the front office. Parents I assure you your kids will be well taken care of now I'm afraid it's time to say goodbye. Campers don't forget to meet up with the counselors outside"

"Bye guys have fun" Christina said giving her children a hug.

"Don't worry we will"

"Bye Jackie remember call if you need us" Velma said giving her daughter a hug.

"I will"

"Have fun okay Daisy"

"I will Dad"

* * *

 **Okay that ends chapter one. What did you guys think? Remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

After saying goodbye to their parents all the campers filed outside to meet with the counselors.

"Okay you girls will be with me in cabin ten" Janet informed Taylor and her friends.

"Hey look at that Taylor, Tyler and I will be three cabins down from you" Shaggy Jr said.

"You mean in cabin thirteen?" Daisy joked while the other girls laughed.

"Awe man" Shaggy Jr sighed as he was led away with the other boys and their counselor Danial

"Come on girls" Janet called.

There were five kids in each cabin. Inside each cabin bunk beds were pushed against the walls with bedding laying folded on top of them. Once the girls reached their cabin everyone rushed to pick out their beds. Taylor and Jackie occupied one bunk while Daisy took the bottom of the bed across from them.

"Well now let's introduce ourselves" Janet suggested.

"I'm Taylor" Taylor said since everyone had fallen silent.

"I'm Jackie" Jackie said nervously.

"And I'm daisy" Daisy said.

"Well I'm Cathy" The girl above Daisy said.

Cathy had red hair and green eyes. She wore a camouflage tee shirt ,tan shorts and grey tennis shoes.

"I'm Sofia" the vampire on the next bunk said.

Sofia had long black hair and purple eyes. She wore a camp tee shirt,jeans and blue tennis shoes.

""I'm Sammie" Sammie who'd been hiding under Taylor's bed said finally coming out.

"Now let's all tell one thing about ourselves" Janet suggested.

"Well I'm vegetarian and I can hear most things from a mile away" Taylor started.

"I like to read mystery books and I sleep with a teddy bear" Daisy continued.

"I'm a shifter so if it rains you'll meet Holly she's the complete opposite of me" Jackie admitted.

"I like to go horseback riding" Cathy quipped.

"I like to read" Sofia said.

"What about you Sammie?" Janet asked.

"I like to play fetch" Sammie said.

"Let's unpack then we'll go to the mess hall" Janet said standing.

* * *

Meanwhile in the boys cabin. Tyler and Shaggy Jr took the first bed closest to the door and begun unpacking while Danial helped the other boys.

"Okay now let's all get to know each other" Danial said drawing the attention of Tyler and Shaggy Jr who were talking about their cards.

"I'm Tanner" The boy next to Danial said.

Tanner had brown hair and green eyes. He wore a blue plaid shirt,black shorts and grey converse.

"I'm Bruce" said the boy across from Tyler.

Bruce was a ghost with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a black shirt and jeans with red shoes

"I'm Tyler" Tyler said .

"I'm Shaggy Jr"

"I'm Will" Said the werewolf next to Bruce.

Will was wearing a camp tee shirt and grey jeans with black tennis shoes.

"Okay now let's all say one thing we like" Danial said.

"I like comic books" Shaggy Jr started.

"I'm into race cars" Tyler continued.

"I like action movies" Tanner said.

"I like scaring people" Bruce said with a laugh.

"I like basket ball" Will finished.

"Okay good now let's all go to the mess hall for lunch" Danial said.

* * *

In the mess hall the girls saved seats for Shaggy Jr and Tyler. Sofia and Bruce joined them while the other kids split to find their friends.

"Don't take this the wrong way but what's with the wings?" Bruce asked once he saw Taylor.

"I'm part fairy like my Mom" Taylor explained with a shrug.

"Why don't you have wings then Shaggy?" Sofia asked.

"Actually I do" Shaggy Jr replied before transforming.

"That's cool" Bruce said looking at Shaggy Jr's wings with interest.

"Thanks" Shaggy Jr replied transforming back.

"So how'd you get the name Shaggy?" Bruce asked.

"I was named after my dad"

"Actually Mom said that Dad suggested the name as a joke but she thought it was cute" Taylor corrected her brother.

"So is this your first time at camp" Sofia asked.

"Yeah" Daisy replied.

"You're going to like it here" Bruce said.

"What kind of things do you guys do here?" Jackie asked.

"We go hiking, horseback riding, swimming and do trust exercises" Sofia explained.

"Trust exercises?"

"To help monsters and humans bond" Janet said as she joined them at the table.

"Then we tell ghost stories" Sofia said.

"And eat smores" Bruce added.

"Sounds like fun"

"It is"

"After lunch we're going to do our first trust exercise" Janet said.

"What is it?"

"You'll see"


	3. Chapter 3

After lunch the campers were led into the forest where an obstacle course was set up. They were then divided into teams. One human was paired with one monster. Taylor was paired with Tyler. Daisy was paired with Jackie. Shaggy Jr was paired with Cathy. Tanner was paired with Sofia. Will was paired with a girl named Jenny and Bruce was with Sammie. Then one of them was blindfolded. The goal was to lead your partner through the obstacle course. The first team to make it across would win.

"Okay Taylor step up" Tyler said calmly.

"Got it" Taylor replied stepping onto the platform.

"Jackie you have to walk across a tightrope"

"Oh no"

"Hey you can do it" Daisy said.

"If you say so"

"I can't believe I have to listen to a dog" Bruce grumbled

"Hey she's a camper too" Shaggy Jr replied as he walked across the tightrope.

"Yeah Bruce this is supposed to be fun" Cathy added.

"Take a step to the right Bruce" Sammie said choosing to ignore the comment.

"Whoa" Sofia cried out as she jumped from one rock to the other.

"Taylor and Tyler are in the lead" Janet called.

"Almost there Jackie" Daisy said as Jackie jumped from rock to rock.

"I-I do-don't think I can do this Daisy" Jackie replied.

"You're doing great Jackie" Tyler called.

"Hey focus on your own teammate" Jenny said bitterly.

"He can encourage his friend" Will replied.

"But that's against the rules"

"No it isn't" Tanner said.

"Will's right" Cathy agreed.

"Okay Bruce jump down" Sammie called drawing jenny's attention.

"And who brought the dog?"

"Leave Sammie out of it" Shaggy Jr said.

"Taylor and Tyler win with Jackie and Daisy in second place"

"Good job you two" Bruce said jumping down from platform.

"Yeah nice work you too Jackie" Will added.

"Thanks"

"I wanted to win" Jenny pouted.

"It's not about winning Jenny" Tyler replied hearing Jenny's comment.

"It's about building trust" Janet said.

"Miss Janet may we go swimming now?" Jackie asked.

"You're in luck I was just about to go on duty anyhow" Danial said.

"Let's go"

….

* * *

"Hey Bruce want to see me do a flip?" Sammie asked.

"Sure" Bruce replied climbing into the pool.

"incoming" Sammie cried before launching herself into the air and doing a flip.

"Nice Job Sammie" Shaggy Jr said popping up from underwater.

"Show off" Jenny grumbled.

"Ah lighten up Jenny" Bruce said pushing the vampire down.

"Hey" Jenny cried.

"Hay is for horses" Bruce replied.

"Why are you in such a sour mood anyway?" Taylor asked as she caught the beach ball Tyler threw her way.

"I didn't want to go to camp"

"Why not?" Taylor asked as she passed the ball to Jackie.

"None of your business"

"Okay then"

"I can't wait to hear ghost later" Sofia said as she caught the ball.

"Yeah I hope they tell the one about the phantom hiker" Cathy replied.

"Phantom Hiker?" Daisy asked as she passed the ball to Jackie.

"It's an old camp legend just wait until you hear it" Sofia replied.

"Can't wait"

…

* * *

After dinner that evening the campers gathered around the fire. Sammie sat beside Taylor and Shaggy Jr while Tyler, Jackie, Daisy, Cathy and Will were across from them. Bruce, Tanner and Sofia passed around the smores .Janet, Daniel and the other counselors were seated in front of the campers.

"Okay who's ready for a ghost story?" Janet asked rubbing her hands together.

"We are" the campers cheered.

"How about the story of The Phantom Hiker?"

"Yes" the campers cheered.

"Well several years ago back when the camp was just for humans there was a girl named Abigail. Abigail loved to explore the forest even when she was alone. One night after everyone had gone to sleep she slipped out of the cabin to explore the woods but she forgot her flashlight. She got lost and accidentally wandered into a bear cave. Now she roams the forest looking for a way out"

"Creepy" Taylor shuddered.

"So she was eaten?" Jackie asked.

"Presumably but it's just a legend" Sofia replied as they returned to their cabin and got ready for bed.

"It's still creepy" Daisy said as she pulled her teddy from her bag.

"Hey what's with Sammie?" Cathy asked.

Sammie had run under Taylor's bunk.

"She's scared" Daisy replied as Taylor tried to reason with Sammie.

"It's okay Sammie" Taylor said in a calm voice as she tried to pet the dog.

"No it isn't"

"yes it is"

"Yeah " Jackie agreed.

They failed to notice the girl watching from the window.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of a trumpet woke the campers. The girls sat up in confusion at the noise while the boys rolled over with a groan.

"Wake up ten minutes until flag raising" one of the counselors called from outside.

Taylor tried to stand only to find Sammie asleep on her legs.

"Sammie get up" she said shaking the dog.

"Wh-what?" Sammie asked lifting her head.

"Time to get up" Cathy said jumping down from her bed.

"Already?" Jackie asked trying to find her glasses.

"Yeah" Daisy said sliding out of bed.

"Hurry and get ready girls" Janet urged.

"Yes ma'am"

* * *

"Come on boys get up" Daniel said.

"It's too early" Tyler groaned.

"I'm with him" Shaggy Jr agreed.

"You'll miss breakfast" Tanner said.

"In that case I'm up" Shaggy Jr cried.

"Wow" Will said seeing how fast Shaggy Jr got ready.

"How did you do that?" Bruce asked.

"Mom calls breakfast the magic word" Shaggy Jr said.

"No I mean move that fast" Bruce corrected.

"Mom's part vampire and Dad's a werewolf" Shaggy Jr explained.

"Oh"

"Come on guys time for flag raising"

* * *

After flag raising it was time for breakfast. The group was the same as the day before except Cathy joined them.

"So the only thing that wakes him up is food?" Cathy asked as they ate.

"Yes and comics,Christmas and our birthday" Taylor said.

"When's your birthday?" Bruce asked.

"Halloween"

"You were born on Halloween?"

"Yep" Shaggy Jr replied.

"Cool"

"Hey Jenny want to sit with us?" Taylor offered as the vampire passed their table.

"No" Jenny replied before walking away.

"Don't take it personally there's always a small group of campers that don't want to be here" Sofia said.

"I was just trying to be nice"

"We know"

"So what happens after breakfast?" Taylor asked.

"We're going on a hike" Sofia replied.

"Sounds fun"

* * *

"Need water" Shaggy Jr wheezed.

"We've only been walking for five minutes SJ" Sammie laughed.

"We have?"

"Yes I can still see the camp" Taylor replied.

"Don't worry this will be fun" Bruce said.

"Come on kids keep moving" Daniel called.

"Yes sir" the kids said as they begun to move forwards.

The campers chatted as they walked. Sammie kept in step with Shaggy Jr who soon grew tired of walking. So transforming he decided to use his wings.

"That's not fair" one of the campers whined seeing Shaggy Jr.

"He's only a few inches off the ground Bret" Sofia said.

"But it's not fair" Jenny chimed.

"But my feet hurt" Shaggy Jr replied.

"Who cares?" Bret asked.

"Stop arguing we're supposed to be friends here" Janet said sternly.

"But he's cheating"

"How is he cheating Bret?"

"He's flying"

"Okay fine I'll walk" Shaggy Jr replied landing on ground.

"Thank you" Daniel said.

"Hey what's that?" Bruce asked.

"What's what?"

"There's something in the trees"

"It's just a bird" Sofia replied as they continued walking.

"Oh for a second there I thought it was the-"

"Bruce what's wrong?" Taylor asked.

"Turn around" Bruce said his eyes growing wide.

The group turned and supperesd the urge to scream. Hovering in front of them was the phantom hiker. She was transparent. Her hair was stringy and matted. Her clothes were full of tears and she was missing her left shoe as well as her pinky toe. Her teeth were rotting and crooked and her eyes were dark and angry.

"GET OUT" she screeched in a voice similer to that of a banshee.

"l-like you don't have to tell us twice" Shaggy Jr stammered.

Off the campers ran.


	5. Chapter 5

The kids ran all the way to the camp. Janet and Daniel ran behind them begging them to stop which they finally did after they arrived at the camp.

"Wha-what was that?" Taylor panted.

"The Phantom Hiker what else?" Jenny said Tanner replied while he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Calm down everyone" Janet ordered softly.

"Calm down?" Bret challenged.

"Miss Janet is right we should calm down" Jackie spoke up.

"She's right it might've just been a prank" Daisy reasoned.

"Just a prank?" Will asked in disbelief.

"Yeah"

"And we can investigate if we need to" Jackie added.

"Investigate?" Bruce asked.

"We solve mysteries" Taylor explained.

"How many have you solved?" Cathy asked.

"Well only two so far" Jackie admitted.

"Ha only two?" Jenny laughed nearly falling over.

"Hey that's not nice" Shaggy Jr said once he'd finally calmed down.

"Shaggy's right they're just trying to help" Sofia agreed.

"Mister Daniel may we go to the pool since it's really hot now?" Cathy asked trying to aviod a fight.

"Let's wait until after lunch okay?" Daniel replied.

"Okay"

"But you can go to the craft shack" Janet said seeing the disappoint in the campers faces.

"Thank you"

* * *

In the craft shack.

"So are we going to solve this mystery?" Taylor asked Daisy as she painted.

"Please say no" Shaggy Jr added.

"Well of course we're going to solve it" Daisy replied.

"How we have a schedule to keep" Jackie said.

"Yes but we have two hours of free time everyday we can search for clues then" Daisy replied.

"But I wanted to go swimming" Shaggy Jr whined.

"We'll compromise then we'll search for clues then we'll go swimming"

"Sounds good"

"Hey that's good Taylor" Jackie said looking at the picture Taylor was painting.

"Thanks"

"Who's that?" Bruce asked looking at the picture.

"My Mom. I'm going to give this to her when I go home" Taylor replied.

"I thought you said she had wings" Sofia said.

"This is based on a picture of her back in high school her wings are under her jacket"

"Oh"

"Guys it's time for the next trust exercise" Danel said poking his head in.

"Okay"

* * *

Every camper lined up with Tyler in the front and Will in the back.

"Okay we're going to trust fall" Janet explained.

"Isn't that where we fall and someone else catches us?" Jackie asked.

"Exactly"

"Lame" Jenny said.

"Agreed" Bret said.

"Kids" Janet warned.

"Let's start" Danel said.

"I'm nervous" Tyler

"It's okay I got you" Taylor said.

"Okay"

So Tyler fell Starting a domino effect. Soon the only one left standing was Will who caught Bruce.

"Do you guys know the lesson of this?" Daniel asked.

"To trust that your friends will have your back?" Tanner asked.

"Yes that's right " Janet said.

"Now let's go inside for lunch" Daniel added after checking his watch.

* * *

"So are you going to investigate after lunch?" Cathy asked before taking a bite of her food.

"Yeah we'll investigate then we'll go swimming" Daisy replied.

"May we join you?" Sofia asked.

"Fine by us" Jackie replied while the others nodded in agreement.

"So Taylor why don't you drink blood?" Bruce asked.

"Because I don't like it same for SJ" Taylor replied.

"That explains the load of vegetables" Sofia said in realization.

"So what exactly happens when you investigate?" Cathy asked before throwing away her plate.

"Well we gather basic information then we split up and look for clues" Jackie started.

"Then we meet back up and discuss what we found" Taylor continued.

"We make a list of suspects then we usually get chased by the ghost or whatever-"

"Wait you get chased?" Cathy asked confused.

"Yeah comes with the job" Shaggy Jr shrugged.

"Then we set a trap and catch the culprit" Taylor finished.

"Wow that's exact" Bruce exclaimed.

"Nah that's just the basics it depends on the situation" Daisy shrugged.

"Lunch is over the pool is now opened" Daniel called from the center of the room.

"Let's go guys"


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay Cathy, Sofia,Bruce you look in our cabins then see if you can see the other cabins" Daisy said.

"Got it"

"Also see if you can get any other information about The Phantom Hiker" Jackie added.

"Tyler and Taylor you investigate the craft Shack"

"Okay" the two nodded.

"SJ and Sammie you check the mess hall"

"Okay"

"Take these they might come in handy" Taylor said handing the bag of Scooby Snacks to her brother.

"Yummy"

"Don't eat them" Taylor said glaring at her brother./

"Jackie and I will see if Janet will take us back up the trail everyone understand?"

"Yes"

"Then let's get to it"

* * *

"I forgot to ask what to do if we find a clue" Bruce exclaimed.

"We can take a picture" Cathy replied retrieving the digital camera from her pants pocket.

"Good Idea" Bruce replied as Sofia opened the cabin door.

They checked under the beds. Then they as discretely as possible checked the luggage.

"How Taylor loves to draw" Bruce said flipping through Taylor's sketch book.

"Bruce what are you doing?" Sofia asked noticing the ghost's actions.

"Looking for clues of course" Bruce replied with a lopsided smile.

"In Taylor's bag?" Cathy questioned.

"Hey better safe than sorry"

"Good point but still"

"Well there's nothing in this cabin let's check the next one"

"Okay"

* * *

Taylor and Tyler were glad to find the small craft shack empty. The building itself was roughly the size of Christina's classroom so in other words not very big. The duo started by looking in the supply bins after those were finished they looked under tables and chairs.

"Hey I think I found something" Taylor cried nearly hitting her head on the table as she sat up.

"What is it?" Tyler asked pushing a chair back into place.

"It's some sort of paper" Taylor said as she unfolded it.

"What does it say?"

"This year I'll succeed. This is the last time camp will be open"

"Someone sure doesn't like this place" Tyler commented.

"Yeah but who?"

* * *

Shaggy Jr and Sammie entered the mess hall and stood around trying to figure out where to start. The cook and left to go on his break already so they were the only two in the building. They started at the front and worked their way to the back with Sammie keeping her nose to the ground in hopes of catching a scent. She finally did.

"Eww"

"What is it Sammie?"

"I smell something stale"

"Hey I smell it to and paint"

"Should we follow it?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to check it out"

So they followed the scent to the barn. All the horses were currently being ridden by excited campers so the barn was empty. The door was ajar and the smell of hay was strong but not as strong as the scent that brought them there. Shaggy Jr pushed open the door which gave a low moan that frightened Sammie.

"I'm not going in there" she declared stubbornly.

"But we have to"

"No way who knows what's in there"

"But Sammie-"

"Don't I won't go in there"

Then Shaggy Jr got an idea.

"Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?"

"No way"

"But these are peanut butter flavored"

Sammie eyed the treats.

"You know you want it" Shaggy Jr said waving it in front of Sammie.

"Fine" Sammie said gobbling the treats.

"Finally now come on"

The duo entered the barn and looked around.

"Up there the scent is coming from there" Shaggy Jr said pointing to the hayloft. Picking Sammie up Shaggy Jr transformed and flew up.

"There's nothing up here but hay" Sammie cried.

"But I still smell it let's start digging" Shaggy Jr declared.

"What are we looking for a needle?" Sammie joked.

"Ha ha very funny" Shaggy Jr replied as he pushed some hay to the side.

"Hey what's this?" He asked.

Shaggy Jr proceeded to lift up a worn

out tee shirt that was covered in a gooey blue and black substance.

"You think it's a clue?"

"Yeah"

"Well what do we do with it?"

"Take it back to the others"

Just as they were about to leave the barn they heard the sound of whistling. So they ducked behind a pile of way and peeked out.

"What is James doing here?" Sammie asked.

"I don't know let's listen"

"No I'm telling you it's fine everything is going according to plan" James said into his phone before walking away.

"What do you think that was about?"

"I don't know"

* * *

Meanwhile Jackie and Daisy had arrived at the spot where The Phantom Hiker had appeared.

"Okay let's get to work" Jackie declared.

They searched in bushs. Then in trees.

"Hey look I found something

"Wires?"

"So whoever the culprit is they can't fly"

"Interesting"

They failed to notice someone was watching


	7. Chapter 7

"We should tell the others what we found" Jackie said pulling the wire from the trees.

"Agreed"

"Are you girls ready to go?" Janet asked.

"Sure are" Daisy replied.

"Well then let's march to it"

...

* * *

"Okay everyone any luck?" Daisy asked as they sat down in the empty Mess Hall.

"Daniel couldn't tell us anything else about The Phantom Hiker" Cathy said.

"We found this" Tyler said pushing the paper across the table.

"Interesting" Jackie muttered.

"Sammie and I found this" Shaggy Jr added holding up the shirt.

"Eww what's on it?" Sofia asked cringing at the sight.

"Paint" Shaggy Jr replied.

"Still gross"

"We heard James" Sammie pipped.

"Yeah he was talking to sonmeone on the phone" Shaggy Jr added.

"What'd he say?"

"That everything was going according to plan"

"Very suspicious" Daisy commented.

"We figured out our phantom can't really fly" Jackie announced.

"Any suspects?"

"Well there's Bret"

"Why is he a suspect?" Bruce asked.

"Because he doesn't like camp"

"Not to mention he's near antisocial" Shaggy Jr added.

"Good point"

"Then there's Jenny who also doesn't like camp" Taylor said.

"Lastly James's phone call has me wondering"

"Us too"

"Wait I think I figured it out" Jackie cried.

"Uh tell us later Jackie" Catthy said.

"Why?"

"Look behind you"

Jackie turned around and came face to face with the Phantom Hiker.

"RUN" Shaggy Jr cried racing out the door with Sammie and the others in tow.

They ran from the mess hall around the pool area and past the craft Shack. Then the ran in between the cabins with Sofia stopping for a break before runining off once more. The chase ended with the kids crashing into each other.

"Whew it's gone" Cathy panted.

"Now it's time to set a trap" Daisy said eyeing Shaggy Jr and Sammie.

"NO" they both cried.

Taylor waved the bag of Scooby snack in their faces.

...

* * *

"Like why did we get talked into this?" Shaggy Jr asked as they walked along.

"Beats me SJ" Sammie replied.

"Oh well"

"Oh Phantom Hiker come out come out wherever you are" Sammie called.

"Or don't"

A twig snapped behined them and they took off runing. They jumped over the trip wire with Shaggy Jr holding onto Sammie for dear life as he flew along and sent the phantom tumbling into a barrel.

"Good work now let's unmask this fake" Daisy said pulling the mask off to reveal a scowling Jenny.

"But why?" Sofia asked.

"BECAUSE I HATE IT HERE. I wanted to close the camp so after Daniel told us that lame story I snuck into the craft shack and made myself the most perfect costume ever but then I split paint and had to start again. And my plan would've worked too if it hadn't been for you meddiling peers" Jenny cried as Janet led her away.

"Another mystery solved"

...

* * *

A/N Okay one more chapter after this and then this story is finished. Review.


	8. Chapter 8

_A few days later._

"I beat you guys" Shaggy Jr cried popping up from underwater.

"Because you flew all the way here cheater" Bruce scoffed.

"Hey no one said I couldn't fly"

"He has a point" Taylor replied before splashing her brother.

"Don't feel bad guys after all we totally beat him in basket ball earllier" Tyler laughed before jumping into the pool and landing beside Taylor.

"No need to rub it in" Shaggy Jr replied.

"How is basket ball a trust exercise anyway?" Tanner asked.

"It-uh-I don't know actaually" Jackie said scratching her head.

"Hey it's okay you don't need to know everything" Cathy laughed before dumping water on Jackie.

"Why Did Jenny hate camp?"

"I don't know actually"

...

* * *

In the mess hall later.

"It's going to rain" Shaggy Jr anounced.

"How can you say that?"

"I smell it"

"I do too" Sammie agreed.

"Well say Hello to Holly for me" Jackie said right as the rain started.

"Hey guys" Hollu said with a wave.

"Hi Holly"

"So how goes the mystery?"

"We solved it"

"WHAT?" Holly cried.

"Yeah"

"Without me?" Holly asked.

"Wel it didn't rain"

"You couldn't _make_ it rain?"

"And ruin the sunshine?" Taylor asked.

"Next time?"

"Sure thing next time"

"Thanks"

...

* * *

A/N That wraps this up hope you guys enjoyed. Review!


End file.
